Por un regalo
by Anye
Summary: Ya era un mes, un mes buscando un regalo y no habia encontrado absolutamente nada mañara era el dia que haria?


Disclaimer :pot no me pertenece (ya quisiera) le pertenece a konomi-sensei y tv tokio.. bla, bla, bla,

Advertencia : Yaoi, Strongest pair si eres homofobico bye bye

Summary : era increíble, mas de un mes buscando, y no había encontrado nada adecuado, mañana era el día, de donde sacaría un obsequio?? HAPPY BIRTDAY SYUSUKE !!!!

Por un regalo 

Un mes, ya era un mes y no había encontrado nada absolutamente nada, acaso era tan difícil encontrar un bendito regalo??

-"Un cactus?"- pensó –... no – se dijo para si y dejo el cactus en su lugar, de haber sido un cactus lo que le quería regalar no hubiera estado buscando un obsequio por mas de un mes y de echo él era el motivo por el cual la colección de cactus del tensai había aumentado considerablemente en estos últimos años

flash back (1) hace dos cumpleaños ++++++ (N/A: obviamente estos chicos estaban en primero)

- nya!!!! Syu-chan felicidades!!!, abre mi obsequio ábrelo- dijo muy emocionado

- de acuerdo eiji- kun veamos que es – dijo y abrió el regalo encontrándose con un gran oso de felpa – muchas gracias – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

- ahora es el turno de tezuka – dijo oishi – veamos cual es tu regalo

- mmm... felicidades syusuke – ciertamente ese tipo de escenas o de momentos "emotivos" no eran de su agrado, de echo, la fiesta sorpresa que le habían preparado a fuji simplemente le parecía algo innecesario y estaba seguro que el tensai estaba de acuerdo, ya que si no hubiera sido por su hermana que lo había venido mencionando desde hace días nadie nunca se abría enterado que era su cumpleaños, después de todo, nunca lo había mencionado : primer regalo improvisado – un cactus

end flash back - primer regalo ++++++

navidad - hace 2 años (2) f b +++++

- diablos!... estoy retrasado- dijo acelerando el paso... a quien se le había ocurrido inventar navidad?? Se había demorado por estar comprando los condenados regalos.

Si hubiese sido él les abría regalado un "felicidades" y listo, pero no, se tenia que complicar la vida pensando en que regalarles y al final acabando por ir al centro comercial 2 horas antes de la fiesta de noche buena.

- lamento la demora...- dijo mientras entraba en la residencia de inui quien amablemente había ofrecido su casa para la gran noche...

-+-+-+-+-+-

Faltaban algunos minutos para la media noche y todos lo presentes en la casa habían decidido abrir los obsequios.

25 regalos después +++++

- es tu turno tezuka –dijo taka-san y vio como su compañero entregaba los regalos, primero eiji a quien le había regalado un osito, como todos sus demás amigos, después inui a quien le había regalado un libro, después oishi a quien le regalo un reloj, el siguiente fue Kawamura a quien el regalo un estuche para las raquetas y por ultimo a syusuke a quien le regalo un cactus...

2 regalo improvisado +++++++

++++++ hace un cumpleaños (3)f b +++++

- soy un idiota, soy un idiota – se reprochaba así mismo, había olvidado el cumpleaños de fuji y de no haber sido por inui que lo había mencionado en las practicas de casualidad, mientras al parecer organizaban una fiesta sorpresa, jamás se le habría pasado por su mente, y la razón era que el cumpleaños caía en 29 de febrero una fecha que aparecen en el calendario cada 4 años y ese año lastimosamente no era bisiesto, es decir no tenia 29 de febrero. Tendría que improvisar algo y ya.

3 regalo improvisado- otro cactus +++

+++++ 1° aniversario (4fb) +++++

Hoy exactamente cumplían un mes de novios, lastimosamente fuji lo había llamado para encontrarse y entregarse un regalo, ahora se encontraba caminando por la calle en busca de un maldito regalo... desde cuando los obsequios le daban tanto dolor de cabeza??

4 regalo improvisado +++++(N/a:no hay que ser genio para saber que¬¬)

++++ navidad pasada (5fb) +++++

solo tenia que tocar el timbre y entraría en la residencia fuji, la gran idea de pasar la navidad con la familia de syusuke había sido obviamente de syusuke y se arrepentía por haber aceptado 1 hora antes de la celebración de noche buena, lo que mas le sorprendió había sido el echo de que su familia haya aceptado sin ninguna objeción.

Eso era extraño se supone que navidad esta hecha para pasarla en familia o no?? .

Toco el timbre y unos minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la hermana de syusuke que estaba vestida de santa claus y grito

- FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Tezuka-kun, que bueno que llegaste te estábamos esperando-dijo muy emocionada

- buenas noches yumiko-san

- no me digas yumiko-san... dime yumi-chan de acuerdo- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo

- ... si, claro-

5 horas después – 5 min antes de media noche +++++

- es hora de los regalos – dijo una vez mas yumiko

13 regalos después +++++

- hermanito veamos que te regalo tezuka-kun

- ábrelo hermano tengo mucha curiosidad

- de acuerdo – dijo y abrió el regalo

5 regalo ( no se si será improvisado) de nuevo un cactus ++++

Era increíble si esta vez le regalaba otro cactus habría batido el record, media docena de cactus, ya se habían echo tantos??

Que mas le gustaba al prodigio, una cámara??... cuanto costaban esas maquinas, siempre se había inclinado por las cosas practicas y comprar un cámara desechable seria un perdida de dinero, prefería ahorrar un año y comprar algo que de verdad sirviera a algo que no.

Había que admitirlo estaba perdido, jamás había sido bueno eligiendo regalos y peor si lo llevaba buscando un mes.

Ya había pensado en todo, un libro, otro cactus, ropa, objetos inservibles y aun así algo decorativos, que mas podía ser??.

Decidio descansar un poco para renovar sus ideas y así decidió sentarse en una de las bacas del centro comercial - "un regalo... un regalo " – repitió en voz baja

- un regalo para quien ¿?- fue interrumpido por una voz, tezuka al oír eso se giro un poco tan solo para encontrarse con fuji que estaba sentado a su lado

- syusuke que haces aquí??!!- dijo algo asustado

- vine a comprar unas cosas para mi hermana y te vi entrando a las tiendas así que decidí seguirte

- desde hace cuanto?? – pregunto

- mmm... déjame ver... no lo se, talvez unos treinta minutos o talvez mas – dijo con una sonrisa

- que y porque no te acercaste ??

- es que es mas divertido verte en problemas, no se ve muy a menudo no lo crees... pero en fin para quien era el regalo que buscabas??- pregunto syusuke y tezuka solo pensó en decírselo, o no aun, y no darse por vencido hasta mañana.

Había que admitirlo, era un verdadero fracaso para los regalos así que decidió algo mas practico y menos problemático.

- para ti – respondio

- para mi??

- mañana es tu cumpleaños, bueno seria mañana pasado pero este año no hay 29 de febrero así que pensaba dártelo mañana en la noche

- jaja, se me había olvidado, y por eso es que entraste a tantas tiendas??

- acaso no te aburre que te haya regalado tantos cactus

- será por eso que me gustan tanto??- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y mostrando aquella mirada tan penetrante

- que??

- esperaba que me regalaras el número 6, de echo ya tenia su espacio junto a los de mas

-pero... acaso no te molesta que te haya regalado lo mismo por tres años

- a quien le importa el regalo, se supone que la intención es lo que cuenta no crees??... a demás tengo el mejor regalo

- y podría saber cual es?? - dijo teniendo una leve idea

- de acuerdo – dijo y rompió la conversación con un prolongado beso después dijo – tu eres mi mejor regalo Kunimitsu, y por eso quiero pasar el día de mi cumpleaños con tigo – respondió...

- al fin se fueron- dijo el tensai mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación y después se dirigía a su compañero que se encontraba sentado en su cama sentándose a su lado.

- felicidades syusuke – dijo y le entrego el regalo prometido

- después de todo lo trajiste – dijo con una gran sonrisa

- no te dejaría con las manos vacías- dijo esbozando algo muy cercano a una sonrisa, una sonrisa que ahora solo le pertenecía a syusuke

- mmm... pero ahora – dijo dejando el cactus a un lado y acercándose muy lentamente a Kunimitsu – solo me haces falta tu – dijo y le planto un profundo beso el cual tezuka correspondió inmediatamente.

El beso se profundizo aun mas y empezó a descontrolarse, fuji empezó a desabotonar la camisa de tezuka dejando ver bien formado torso y lentamente su mano se deslizo hasta su pantalón, despojándolo de este rápidamente, y otorgándole algunas caricias, en las cuales tezuka gimió, el beso aun se mantenía y tampoco planeaba terminar.

Algunos minutos después tezuka se separo de su amante y empezó a despojarlo de todas sus prendas rápidamente y solo se oyó entre gemidos– "felicidades syusuke" - mientras besaba cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo, lentamente bajaba primero por el cuello dejando un rastro y siguió bajando, llego a su vientre y después a la excitación de este la libero del boxer y solo empezó a oír mas gemidos, gemidos que lo excitaban, era cierto le fascinaba pasar noches con él porque simplemente lo amaba.

Syusuke por otro lado se dejaba llevar por él, sus besos tan delicados le daban placer y después sintió como su miembro era tomado por él.

Gimió.

Ahora su miembro estaba en la boca de tezuka, empezó a moverse con mas ritmo, buscando profundidad y solo se oía

-" mas!! Haaa!!... onegai mitsu!! " – decía con cierto sonrojo en el rostro, estaba casi completamente fuera de si

Tezuka dejo el miembro y subió hasta su boca callándolo con un beso salvaje y prolongado, syusuke probo su sabor y sentía ahora como su miembro era masturbado, tezuka lentamente le fue separando las piernas, y minutos después ya estaba en él.

Syusuke grito y se aferró a tezuka al sentir tales movimientos, dolor que se transformaba en placer, el adentramiento cada vez mas cerca de su punto y esta acción siguió durante un largo tiempo hasta que llego el clímax y después ambos cayeron...

Pronto amanecería, lentamente abrió sus ojos y observo el cuerpo que yacía a su lado se aferró un poco mas a aquel cuerpo y susurro para su amante – "tu eres mi mejor regalo Kunimitsu..." - creyendo que el aun dormía y después oyó – "y tu el mío "- fue la respuesta

- te desperté??...- pregunto con una sonrisa

- duermes como piedra así que lo dudo mucho- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

- jaja...- dio una suave carcajada y después dijo- gracias mitsu-chan...

- felicidades syusuke

FIN 

Hola como van? aquí otra obra mía, esta vez en conmemoración a mi adorado fuji claro 29 de febrero su cumpleaños y esta vez yo se lo digo FELICIDADES SYUSUKE FUJI!!! Me gusto mucho y esto también en conmemoración a mi cumple 2 días antes que el de fuji que interesante en fin espero que les haya gustado

Primer lemon que escribo de este tipo manden comentarios...

Lo hubiera puesto ayer (28) pero se corto toda la luz en mi zona toda la tarde sin música sin Inter. Y en la noche salí a si q mas vale tarde que nunca

**Ja ne **

**27 de febrero – 2007 **

**18: 45 pm.**

Anyee 


End file.
